Izaya's Lullaby
by JackFrostVampyre594
Summary: After Shizu-chan is killed in cold blood by his brother, Kasuka, Izaya will stop at nothing to fulfill Shizuo's dying wish.-Disney songfic. Dark!Shizaya. Merry Christmas!


Dread had settled upon little Tsugaru, as his mother carried him back home. He just knew he was going to be in huge trouble when they got back, and there was no way Hibiya would be any help. Psyche would at least be nicer than Tsugaru's oldest brother, but the young boy feared Hibiya's words to come.

They entered the old, dilapidated, but surprisingly still habitable building, and Tsugaru found himself leaving the warmth of his mother's fur-trim coat. Not that he found the embrace to be comforting, for he knew he'd be yelled at.

"Hey, Tsu-chan!" The five-year-old blond turned to his raven brother, Psyche, the middle child of their family, and his favorite brother. He allowed a shaky smile, before accepting Psyche's challenge of, "Ya wanna fight?"

Izaya Orihara watched his youngest children playfight for a bit, before, his rage bubbling up inside him, he grabbed one of his trusty switchblades, and whirled around to his eldest son.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" Izaya growled at Hibiya. The twelve-year-old raven cowered back, in fear.

"I-It wasn't his fault," Tsugaru stammered. "I went off on my own!"

"What were you doing?" Izaya demanded, advancing toward his youngest son, red eyes flashing murderously.

Tsugaru fell onto his back, and slowly backed away. "N-Nothing..."

"You could've been killed!" Izaya raged, earning a fearful whimper from the little blond, who was becoming terrified. "I told you not to go near him. His father killed Shizuo!"

"I'm sorry, Mom!" Tsugaru cried out, silently relieved when Izaya backed away. "He-he didn't seem so bad. I-I-I thought we could've been friends."

Izaya scoffed, and began to circle the boy. "You thought you could've befriended his son, and then get close enough to him, so you would be able to murder him, and avenge Shizuo! Why that's-" An idea brewing in his mind, Izaya gasped, smiling. "That's utterly brilliant!"

He bent down, scooping up the boy. "Tsu-chan, you brilliant child! I'm so proud of you. You have the same conniving mind that made your father so powerful." While speaking, Izaya ran his fingers through the thick blond locks identical to Shizu-chan's.

Hibiya gagged. Izaya threw a knife, which impaled into the wall. Hibiya chuckled nervously.

Glaring at his oldest son, Izaya rested Tsugaru upon his shoulder, rubbing his back gently, as the older raven arose to his feet. Tsugaru found himself soothed by the action, but he was still slightly scared, as he found himself being carried upstairs. He heard Hibiya mutter something about "the Chosen One..." but didn't muse on it much.

Izaya entered Tsugaru's bedroom, and gently laid the boy in bed. Tsugaru found his eyes drooping, as his mother tucked him into bed. Lethargy was taking over his mind.

"I'm so proud of you," Izaya whispered, and kissed Tsugaru's forehead. The boy managed a small, convincing smile. Izaya gently began to croon.

 _Sleep, my little Tsu-chan._

 _Let your dreams take wing._

 _One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king._

"Goodnight, Mom..." Tsugaru whispered, sleepily.

"Goodnight, my little prince." Izaya gave the boy a final kiss to the forehead. "Tomorrow your training will intensify."

Izaya left the room, thinking deeply. No doubt, Tsugaru was so much like Shizuo. The boy would fulfill his destiny. The crimson-eyed raven smiled to himself, with twisted intent. Izaya began to walk down the hallway

 _I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense._

 _When I think of what that brute did, I get a little tense!_

Izaya threw a knife at the wall. It impaled itself. Izaya smiled.

 _But I dream a dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed, 'cause it soothes my inner kitty, and it helps me get some rest._

Psyche and Hibiya were somewhat interested, and turned toward Izaya.

 _The sound of Kasuka's dying gasp! His son squealing in my grasp! His lover's mournful cry! That's my lullaby!_

 _Now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgive. Trouble is I know it's petty, but I hate to let them live!_

Izaya retrieved his knife. Hibiya walked over to the raven, and began to sing.

 _So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Kasuka up a tree?_

Izaya rolled his eyes, and examined his knife.

 _Oh, the battle will be bloody, but that kind of works for me. The melody of angry growls! A counterpoint of painful howls! A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby!_

The trio of raven-haired males walked to Tsugaru's bedroom. The boy appeared asleep, angelic as the moonlight cascaded on him. The gentle rise and fall of Tsugaru's breathing was the only movement he made. Izaya allowed his muscles to relax at the precious sight before him, and his voice became momentarily gentle.

 _Shizu-chan's gone, but Izaya's still around to love this little lad._

Izaya kissed Tsugaru's forehead, before going to the window. His voice became violent.

 _Till he learns to be a killer! With a lust for being bad!_

Hibiya glared at Tsugaru. The little demon always got the attention.

 _Sleep, ya little monster._

Psyche growled, glaring at Hibiya. The oldest lied, unconvincingly.

 _I mean, precious little thing._

Raising a pale hand, Psyche smacked his older brother away, disgusted that such revolting, disrespectful scum was in the presence of Psyche's little brother: the little warrior that was to avenge Psyche's father.

 _ **One day when you're big and strong—**_

 _You will be a king!_

Turning to his youngest son, with an expression that could only be described as twisted affection, Izaya began to envision his family's future. Shizuo would be avenged, and Kasuka, who was; much to izaya's hatred; the boys' uncle, would pay for his heinous crime: killing Shizuo, the boys' father and Izaya's lover. Thankfully, the gods favored the twisted couple enough to bless them with Shizu-chan's avenger. Izaya continued his chant of revenge.

 _The pounding of the drums of war! The thrill of Tsugaru's mighty roar!_

 _The joy of vengeance!_ Hibiya's eyes glinted insanely as he sang.

 _ **Testify!**_

 __Psyche through his hands up in excitement, his eyes shining in eagerness as he gazed up, making eye contact with Izaya.

 _I can hear the cheering!_

 _ **Tsugaru! What a guy!**_

Hibiya was sarcastic at the thought of his brother's victory, Psyche was thrilled, eager to cheer on his baby brother. Izaya finished them off, giving a final, gruesome image that drifted through the air, into little Tsugaru's mind.

 _Payback time is nearing! Then our flag will fly, against a blood-red sky! That's my lullaby!_


End file.
